Jake Sanford
, , |nationality = Canadian |residence = , , |years_active = 1980-present |citizenship = Canadian }}Jake Sanford (born December 30, 1968) is a Canadian actor, writer, artist, singer, musician, illustrator, editor, and SFX artist who is best known for creating the well-known Canadian TV series The Jeff Jones Show. He is currently married to Ahn Hyun-sook, a Korean-Canadian born in South Korea. They live in Vancouver, British Columbia with their 7 sons and 8 daughters, plus one male-to-female transgender child, all of which came from adoptions and previous marriages. History Jake was born in Comox, British Columbia, Canada on December 30, 1968 at a military hospital located at CFB Comox. His father, Jarry Lussier Sanford (born May 10, 1946), was a fighter jet pilot for the Royal Canadian Air Force (RCAF) who was one of seven children born to a police officer who worked for the Service de police de la Ville de Québec in Québec, Canada. His mother, Hephzibah Zakiah Sanford (née Margulies) (born January 7, 1947), was a radar operator also working for the RCAF who was one of fifteen children born to an Iraqi Jewish immigrant couple who had grown up near Baghdad, Iraq before moving to Canada in 1941 due to the Farhud of that year. Jake was born through a Caesarean section operation. While his father was a Mainline Protestant, his mother was Jewish, resulting in Jake being "religiously confused" as a child. When he was 4 years old, his parents adopted a Haitian girl and named her Sasha. Jake learned she was adopted when he was 8 years old. His parents often sent him to visit his uncle, Gilmar Sanford, and he appeared in some of the films made by Gil-Mar Productions (nowadays known as Jake's company Sanford Productions), where he created his monster characters, Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm. Jake attended for his high school education. In 1986, his parents separated, but did not divorce, after they left the RCAF, with his father moving to Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada and his mother moving to Jerusalem, Israel. His father returned to the RCAF in 1990, participating in the First Gulf War in various air combat missions, but re-retired in 1996. During the later seasons of The Jeff Jones Show and while directing his first films, he studied film at the University of British Columbia. Personal life Jake's parents, Jarry and Hephzibah, moved in with Jake in 2013. This was based on his daughter Samantha Sanford telling him about her interest in Chinese culture to him and how she learned that the Chinese people were taught to take good care of their grandparents. Jake married Taiwanese-born Ling Shujiao in 1990, who became a production member of The Jeff Jones Show after their marriage. They had two sons together, Lee and Changrui. They divorced in 1995 and remain on friendly terms. He then married Ane Etxebarria-Sanford, a woman from the Catalonia region of Spain, in 1997, giving birth to three children, Samantha, Milo, and Joel. They divorced in 2004. In 2007, he married Jessie Opal. They had two sons, Jamal and Gina. They divorced in 2013, and remain on friendly terms. In 2017, Jake married South Korean-born Ahn Hyun-sook. In 2018, Ahn gave birth to the couple's first child, Steve. Category:Cast & Crew Category:1968 birthsCategory:Living people